


parallels

by lostmemoria



Series: a banshee and her deputy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Lydia caring for Parrish, i dunno, too many lydia/parrish feels guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish doesn’t expect Lydia Martin this late at the station, but there she is, right before his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea when I realized that Lydia and Parrish have a lot of parallels. Lydia didn't know who she was/Parrish doesn't know who he is and then Lydia was found (naked) in season 2 and then we got to see Parrish naked as well. I find it interesting mostly because if JD does decide to give them a slow burn/development in their relationship, I hope Lydia can help Parrish find out who he is, since Lydia didn't really have anyone with her when she tried to figure out her powers! And if Parrish really is a phoenix, I love that contrasting connection. Lydia being a banshee, an omen of death, and Parrish sort of representing like, life. Okay, I'm going to stop talking now and I hope you guys enjoy the fic!! :)

Parrish doesn’t expect Lydia Martin this late at the station, but there she is, right before his eyes.  
  
"Lydia," he says, getting up from his desk awkwardly. "What brings you here so late? Is everything okay?" His brow furrows in worry as he examines the redhead. She doesn’t look tense or frightened, but he can’t help but worry. Ever since what happened a few days ago—with Brunski at Eichen House—he’s been worrying about her. And not to mention, constantly  _thinking_  about her, ever since she innocently kissed him on the cheek. Parrish knew it didn’t mean anything, but then why did he think about that moment so much?

"No, everything’s fine," Lydia says as she readjusts the strap of her bag. "We’re fine. _I’m fine_.”  
  
"That’s good to hear…," Parrish nods, thinking that if everything is fine, what could possibly bring her here?  
  
"I just," she pauses momentarily before continuing, "I just wanted to see you. To make sure you’re okay."  
  
Parrish is surprised by this, not because it’s coming out of Lydia Martin’s mouth (okay, maybe he’s partly surprised by  _that_ ) but because she’s the first person to ask him ever since the accident where he was almost burned alive. A shiver runs down his spine as he remembers it, the flames consuming him whole as he screamed for his life, and that asshole deputy Haigh stood there the whole time, not even caring.   
  
No one saw  _that_  Parrish though, the only Parrish they saw was the one where he was pissed and beating the shit out of Haigh at the police station, anger flashing through his eyes. Nobody thought for once of the traumatic event that impacted him, that he had to live with every day and every night, constantly wondering how did he survive? And most importantly,  _what is he?_  
  
"I’ve been doing okay," Parrish lies. He doesn’t tell her about how he has nightmares about the fire, how he wakes up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, trembling in his covers.   
  
He doesn’t tell her, yet she sees right through him.  
  
"You don’t have to lie," Lydia says with a frown. "I mean, I know how it feels."  
  
"You do?" Parrish barely got into the supernatural loop, so Lydia Martin is a mystery just like the rest of them, the only thing he really knows is that she’s a banshee while the others are werewolves—except for the one werecoyote and kitsune—and that’s it. But one thing he did notice is how out of all of them, Lydia seemed most out of touch with her powers. As if she can’t turn them on and off whenever she wants.   
  
Lydia nods, “Restless nights, nightmares, the voices—of course, you don’t hear voices—” she forces a laugh at this before continuing, “I used to wonder like you, about what in the world could I possibly be. I used to think I was crazy, or at least going crazy. And even when I found out what I was, a walking omen of death…I still couldn’t understand it. I don’t even understand it now, how it works. I mean, everyone else is in touch with who they are, and even if they’re not, they have someone to help them. I don’t,” She pauses again, and Parrish swears she’s thinking about Allison.  
  
"Lydia," his voice is soothing as he walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder, receiving a damp eyed look from her. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, just know I’m here. I know I might not know that much about the supernatural, heck, I don’t even know if I could be much help, but just know that I’m here." He gives her a reassuring smile and she gives him a small smile in return.  
  
"Thats…Sort of why I’m here," she says slowly. "I realized that even though we barely know each other, we have more in common than you’d think."  
  
Parrish raises a questioning brow. “Really?”  
  
"Really."  
  
  
* *  
  
Lydia drives them to the middle of an empty highway near the woods before finally stopping the car and getting out. Parrish follows after her as she walks across the high way and stops at a particular spot just near the edge of the woods. “They found me there,” she says, the night breeze blowing through her red hair. “Naked.”  
  
"Like me," Parrish says lowly as he takes a look at the dark towering trees.   
  
Lydia smiles, “Sort of. Reckon, I wasn’t burned alive or tried to beat the crap out of someone.”  
  
He turns back to her, “Do you remember anything?”  
  
Lydia meets his gaze and shakes her head slowly. “No. Nothing at all. It feels like I just woke up from a deep slumber and then walked out. I didn’t even know I had been in there for a week. I was surprised I wasn’t dead.”  
  
"That’s how it felt for me too," Parrish says with a deep breath. This is the first time he’s talking about the events of the fire with someone else. "All I remember is being burned…But then I don’t remember dying. It’s like I just woke up from a deep sleep—"  
  
"And walked out," Lydia finishes for him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She walks closer to him. “I didn’t know what I was.”  
  
"I don’t know what I am," Parrish says almost instantly as he watches the redhead in front of him.  
  
"And I didn’t find out until an evil druid who was trying to kill me told me what I was," Lydia concludes, a distressed expression falling over her face. "And…I don’t want you to find out that way, I mean, technically you’ve already been tried to be killed once—"  
  
"Hey," Parrish takes her hand suddenly, making Lydia look up at him with widened eyes. "You don’t have to worry about me." And he doesn't say that not because he doesn't realize that being worried on by Lydia Martin is nothing less of a privilege, but because he doesn't want her worrying about him when she already has everything else to be concerned about.  
  
Lydia lets Parrish hold her hand, where he unthinkingly uses his thumb to run circles soothingly into her skin. “If I don’t worry, then who will?”  
  
That’s when he realizes that Lydia had already made her decision, and whatever he tries to say will be futile. “Lydia…,” he starts again but she stops him.  
  
"I’m going to help you find out what you are," she says, her tone serious. "Whether you like it or not."  
  
Parrish can’t help but smile at this. He’s received orders from all types of people, some in which he’s questioned, but by far, Lydia Martin’s orders, he realizes, are ones that shouldn’t be argued with. “Then…I might as well like it,” he finally says with a small chuckle.  
  
Lydia’s serious expression doesn’t falter, but Parrish swears he saw a smug smile cross her face momentarily. “Good,” she replies as she looks back toward the car. “I think we should head back now.”  
  
Parrish nods and Lydia glances down, pressing her lips together as if to avoid laughing. “Uh, Parrish?”  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She looks at him and then glances back down. “My. Hand.”  
  
Parrish, finally understanding her gesture, looks down and immediately blushes when he realizes he’s still holding Lydia’s hand. He lets go quickly and runs a hand through the back of his hair, sheepishly. “Sorry,” he musters.  
  
Lydia doesn’t say anything, just gives him an embarrassed smile before walking back to the car. When they’re in the car and Lydia’s about to start the engine, Parrish stops her suddenly.   
  
"What’s wrong?" The red head asks.  
  
"Nothing. It’s just, if you’re going to help me, I think I should return the favor," he says gradually.  
  
Lydia rolls her eyes, “Oh, don’t be so formal. It’s fine.”  
  
"I want to teach you how to defend yourself," Parrish blurts out.  
  
"What?" Lydia’s eyes widen as she turns to the deputy, shock evident on her face. "Wait-what-why?" She’s flabbergasted by his proposal.  
  
"It’s kinda obvious  _why_.” She is the second highest on the dead pool list, did he need any other reason?  
  
"Parrish…," Lydia starts, but he stops her.  
  
"I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself," Parrish says, his tone is serious but there’s a smile on his face as he echos what Lydia said to him just a few moments ago. "Whether you like it or not."  
  
Lydia’s lips widen to a smile identical to his as she nods and looks away. “Okay. Okay. But I’m only doing this because I need to defend myself,” she says as she starts the car.  
  
Parrish raises an eyebrow at her, amused. “Would there be any other reason besides that one?”  
  
He watches as her cheeks turn red and her brows furrow, frustrated. “Of course not, I was just, I mean…”  
  
"I’m waiting…," Parrish hummed.  
  
Lydia throws a look at him.   
  
"Okay, sorry, I’ll shut up now," he says.  
  
The redhead smiles and then pulls of the shoulder of the road and on to the high way again. They drive back to the station while silently stealing glances at each other.  
  
And Parrish realizes that Lydia was right after all. They did have a lot in common. A lot of connections.  _A lot of parallels._


End file.
